youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Bertladdin (LegalizeAnythingMuppets Version)
LegalizeAnythingMuppets's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jasmine - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Jafar - The Grinch (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Iago - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Abu - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Sultan - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Rajah - Tantor (Tarzan) *Peddler - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Gazeem the Thief - Count Von Count (Sesame Street) *Prince Achmed - Grover (Sesame Street) *Razoul - Chief O'Hara (Mickey Mouse) *Old Jafar - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Carpet - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Elephant Abu - Bullseye (Toy Story 2 and 3) *Razoul's Guards - The Police Officer Army from "Officer Duck" (Mickey Mouse) *Woman at the Window - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Miss Bunny (Bambi) and Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) and Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Miss Piggy (The Muppets), Rostia (Sesame Street), and Abby (Sesame Street) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Necklace Man and Woman - Scar (The Lion King) and Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Fat Ugly Lady - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Two Hungry Childrens - Young Nala and Young Simba (The Lion King) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Biff and Sulley (Sesame Street) *Omar; Melon Seller - Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Pot Seller - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *Nut Seller - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Necklace Seller - Lots-O-Huggin-Bear (Toy Story 3) *Fish Seller - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Fire Eater - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Boy wanting an apple - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Odie (Garfield) *Rabbit Genie - Benny Rabbit (Sesame Street) *Dragon Genie - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Jessie (Toy Story 2 and 3), Marie (The Aristocats), and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Sheep Genie - Bookworm (Toy Story 3) *Camel Abu - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Horse Abu - Buster the Horse (Sesame Street) *Duck Abu - Ducky (Toy Story) *Ostrich Abu - Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Turtle Abu - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Car Abu - Thomas the Tank Engine *Old Man Genie - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Little Boy Genie - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Fat Man Genie - Snuffy (Sesame Street) *75 Golden Camels - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Woody (Toy Story) *53 Purple Peacocks - Honkers (Sesame Street) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Exotic-Type Mammals - The Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Leopard Genie - Timon (The Lion King) *Goat Genie - Flower (Bambi) *Harem Genie - Robin Hood *95 White Persian Monkeys - The Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Llamas - Sarge's Soldiers (Toy Story) *Bears and Lions - Winnie the Pooh and Mufasa (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Super-Spy Genie - Herry Monster (Sesame Street) *Teacher Genie - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Table Lamp Genie - Rex (Toy Story) *Bee Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Submarine Genie - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *One of Flamingos - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Gigantic Genie - Scud (Toy Story) *Rajah as Cub - Goliath II (Disney) *Abu as Toy - Etch (Toy Story) *Snake Jafar - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Cheerlander Genies - Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances, and Cranston Goat, (Cats Don't Dance) *Genie Jafar - Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) Scenes *Bertladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark Night *Bertladdin Part 2 - Bert on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Bertladdin Part 3 - Bert Fights with Prince Grover/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Bertladdin Part 4 - Princess Irene's Dream *Bertladdin Part 5 - The Grinch and Cookie Monster's Conversation/Irene Runs Away *Bertladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/The Grinch's Evil Plan *Bertladdin Part 7 - Bert Arrested (Part 1) *Bertladdin Part 8 - Bert Arrested (Part 2) *Bertladdin Part 9 - Bert Escapes with a Rabbit *Bertladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Bertladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Bertladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Rafiki (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Bertladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Rafiki (Part 2) *Bertladdin Part 14 - Cookie Monster Upbraids The Grinch *Bertladdin Part 15 - Bert's First Wish *Bertladdin Part 16 - The Grinch Makes his Move/"Prince Bert" *Bertladdin Part 17 - Cookie Monster Rides on Bagheera *Bertladdin Part 18 - Bert Argues with Raiki/Bert Goes to Irene *Bertladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Bertladdin Part 20 - Bert Almost Spill the Beans/Bert and Irene's Kiss *Bertladdin Part 21 - Bert Gets Ambushed/Rafiki Save Bert's Life *Bertladdin Part 22 - The Grinch Gets Exposed *Bertladdin Part 23 - Bert's Depression/Big Bird Steals the Lamp *Bertladdin Part 24 - Cookie Monster's Announcement/Raiki's New Master is The Grinch *Bertladdin Part 25 - The Grinch's Dark Wishes *Bertladdin Part 26 - "Prince Bert (Reprise)" *Bertladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Bertladdin Part 28 - Bert vs. The Grinch (Part 1) *Bertladdin Part 29 - Bert vs. The Grinch (Part 2) *Bertladdin Part 30 - Bert vs. The Grinch (Part 3) *Bertladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Bertladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:LegalizeAnytingMuppets Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof